OMG! Like, AlvinxBrittany Forevah!
by sallywatermelon
Summary: A series of parodies to which you'll be laughing, shaking your head in disbelief, and rolling your eyes to. I'm taking suggestions! Chapter Two: Tired of authors always using the wrong synonym in a sentence.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever read one of those stories that seem to have an author's note in every paragraph? I mean, even more than one author's note in a chapter can be as annoying as heck!**

**Enjoy this parody, and if you guys give me some ideas, I'll parody other mistakes author's make too. I already have another chapter typed up.**

* * *

One day Alvin and Brittany decided to go on a date. (Author's Note: Omgosh, that reminds me of the time I went on a date with my boyfriend! We kissed and hugged and he even told me that he loved me and he gave me a necklace! NathanxSallywatermelon 4evah!)

Brittany put on a pink dress because that's her favorite color. (Author's Note: OMG! Pink is my favorite color too! Even though a lot of people hate pink I still love it! Long live pink 4evah!)

Alvin wanted to put on a red tuxedo since red is his favorite color, but he didn't have one so he settled on a black one that had a red tie. (Author's Note: I don't really like red. Red is the color of blood, and it reminds me of the time when I cut my finger on a really sharp piece of paper and I almost died of blood loss.)

They walked down the stairs (Author's Note: OMG! That reminds me of the time my pet Chihuahua named Nathan, after my boyfriend, was sitting on the stairs when I was walking down the stairs while I was texting my bffffff, and I tripped over him and I fell down each and every stair!) and walked outside in unison, holding hands.

Oh yeah, Theodore and Eleanor were inside too, being romantic, but this story isn't about them. (Author's Note: Seriously, no one likes Theodore and Eleanor! They're just fat pigs who eat too much and cry and whine and the only reason they're there is so that there can be a third sister/brother! Otherwise Theodore and Eleanor wouldn't even exist!)

Also, Simon and Jeannette were at a science museum because they're geeks and that's what geeks do. They go to science museums. (Author's Note: Like, seriously, science museums are the most boring things on Planet Earth! I once went to one on a field trip in fifth grade and I almost got lost because I fell asleep while I was looking at a boring president and my class left me! Only a dork with no life would go to a science museum!)

Alvin and Brittany went to a restaurant (Author's Note: You decide where, as long as it's not a fast food place. They have fake food that is made from chicken bones and guts! They don't put any real meat on it! So don't go to fast food restaurant's anymore, people!) and they ate salad because they didn't want to look fat in front of their date. (Author's Note: Whenever I go on a date I always order salads because I hate feeling fat. Does any other girl feel the same way?)

Alvin looked into Brittany's eyes and said, "I love you, baby." (Author's Note: OMG! Isn't that romantic?!)

Brittany cried happy tears, kissed Alvin for five minutes straight and told Alvin she loved him too. (Author's Note: OMGosh! Just like me and my boyfriend did the other day!)

They made out until a waiter told Alvin to pay for the food. "That'll be $150.00, young man."

Alvin's eyes widened. "What? I thought we ordered off the $1.00 menu!"

The waiter rolled his eyes. "There is no $1.00 menu."

Alvin leaned over to me and whispered, "Run!"

We ran out the restaurant and drove home as fast as we could. Cops were chasing us but we managed to get away on time. (Author's Note: Oh my goodness, this whole scenario happened to my boyfriend and I the other day. It was embarrassing but fun at the same time. Oh, and don't even get me started on the exhilarating cop chase! LOL, I used a big word! OMG, I just realized, I'm a fugitive! My momma's gonna kill me!)

So they went home and had se…(Author's Note: OMG, there aren't any 13 year olds reading this, are there? Oh man, there probably is. Here, let me change the story to your format. Sorry, I'm seventeen and I forgot what it was like to be a kid.)

Alvin and Brittany went home. They went on a bed. They kissed. They had fun. They got caught by stupid ol' Theodore, who said he was gonna tell Dave. (Author's Note: OMG, my brother caught my boyfriend and I in the act! It was so embarrassing! He even told my parent's and boy was I in trouble!)

So Alvin tackled Theodore and stuffed him in the closet. Nobody got in trouble and everyone lived happily evah afteh 4evah!

(Author's Note: Did you like the story? Were there too many authors' notes? I'm sorry; I just like sharing about my personal life. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, read and review or I'll get Nathan, my Chihuahua, after you!)

* * *

**In reality, I have a purebred mutt named Moo, not a Chihuahua named Nathan. And I don't even have a boyfriend. And I don't drive. And I'm only fifteen.**

**Anyway, give me more suggestions of things to make fun of!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys (even though some of the reviews were kind of… strange to say the least. Remember guys, this is a parody.)! This chapter makes fun of the way authors mix up lots of words that sound the same but are spelled different (I forgot the term for that. I think it's homophones or synonyms or something like that.). I can't stand it when people do that and thought that everyone should know that. I mean, I know everyone does it every once in a while but some people are just helpless. If you're a beginning writer, it's understandable, but if you've written a couple of stories and you're still doing it every other word, then shame on you.**

Summary: When Alvin asks Brittany out, what will she due? How will she react? How cum poor Theodore is being left out? Why am I asking you question that only I no the answer two?

Alvin went up two Brittany. Brittany looked at his blue eyes.

"What due you want?" She asked meanly. Because, as you know, Brittany is a binch and that's all she'll ever bee.

"I… I just wanted too know if you want two go on a date." Alvin asked shyly, blushing madly under his fur. Because we all no that Alvin would be shy if he asked Brittany out on a date and besides, it's way cuter that way.

Brittany was speechless. But I'm going to contradict that former statement and make her say, "Of coarse, Alvin!"

Alvin did a fist pump in the air. "Yay!" That's so totally what Alvin would say if he scored a date because saying yay totally turns the ladies on. "When I tell Simon and Theodore about this, their going to be so happy for me!"

"I'm surprised Miss Miller and Dave don't care about us dating, considering the fact that where only ate."

"Know where knot," Alvin said. "Where fore teen in this story."

"O. I new that." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Well, our we going to get ready four are date or knot?" Alvin asked impatiently.

Alvin and Brittany went to they're houses.

Brittany told her sisters about her date. They where vary excited fore here. "Yay, where sow excited four you!" Eleanor squealed, because that's what Eleanor dose. She squeals.

"Yeah, we really hope you have fun on your date." Jeannette said shyly. She's shy around everyone, including her sisters.

They helped Brittany get ready four her date because Brittany is two incompetent too due that herself. It's always niece to get help from sisters and friends though, even dough it's clearly shown in the episodes of AATC that Brittany is more then capable of taking care of herself.

When Brittany looked in the mirror, she liked what she saw. Her hare was up too her shoulders because it wasn't in its usual ponytail. She was wearing a pink dress because that's her favourite colour. She had on glass slippers… wait, rong story. She had on blew shows with hi heals. All in all, she looked like the prettiest girl in all history. Oh yeah, she was wearing make-up two.

"Well, I'm ready four my date." Brittany stated.

Conveniently, Alvin shewed up at her house at that time. "Hay baby."

"Hay sweetie." She cooed back.

"Ready too goe?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking at him with I's of luv.

They went into his care and he started driving to there date.

"Hold up!" Brittany screamed. "I thought we where fore teen in this story."

"Well, we got older and know where sick teen." Alvin stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"O, that maykes sense." Brittany said.

They drove too a bar. Like, literally, onto a bar. As in a pole.

They had two be rushed into the hospital immediately. Unfortunately, they made it. So know where going two have too live with improper adjectives, contraptions, and synonyms for the rest of this fic.

Good thing it's ending right know, huh?

**I'll use any suggestions that I've either been given next chapter. I'll also start responding to reviews, as long as they're nice and not flames or unrespondable reviews, like, 'Update Now!' or something like that.**

**Anyway, I'm planning on keeping this up for a while. As long as I have ideas, anyway.**

_**Random question of the day: If evolution is real, how come there are still monkeys around?**_


End file.
